The Bath
by Nerdherder51
Summary: Queen Clarion and Lord Milori have a romantic evening together, sharing a warm bubble bath. Rated M for suggestive and mildly descriptive language, and mature themes. Clarion x Milori. One Shot. Complete.


**The Bath**

**Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and Disney Fairies and all related content are property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction is not for monetary gain and is intended solely for the entertainment of its audience.**

* * *

The cream covered strawberry dangled tantalizing close to her lips. Clarion parted those lovely lips and reached up or it, Milori teasingly pulled it away. She giggled, he smiled. Once more that same strawberry was dangled oh so close. She could smell its delightful aroma and the sweetness of the clotted cream. It was heady and delicious. Her mouth watered. Once again she parted those lovely red lips and reached up for it. Milori carefully moved the red fruit, keeping it just an inch from her. She craned her head up closer, he kept it just beyond her reach. He laughed as she vainly moved to capture the delicious berry.

"Stop that," she told him. When he did it again, she scowled. Then with a flick of her hand sprayed her husband with soapy water. He only laughed more.

**~O~**

Milori had been planning this night for a week. A romantic evening with his beautiful wife, Queen Clarion. Preparations for winter kept them apart for most of the Autumn season while he oversaw all the individual guilds in the Winter Woods. Finally, it arrived: the first day of winter. December 21st according to the mainland calendar. Snowflake, The Minister of Winter led the winter fairies and sparrow men to the mainland. Several owls bearing snowflake filled baskets accompanied them. His work done, the royal couple could now spend some much deserved time together.

When the sun settled into the western horizon this night, he announced a surprise for Queen Clarion.

"A surprise?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, my dear," he replied. "But no peeking."

To that end he placed a silk scarf over her eyes and lightly tied it off. Then Milori took his wife by the arm and led her into the queen's private bath. When he pulled down the scarf, what she saw took her breath away. The Lord of Winter had decorated the room with red silk sashes that stretched across the room and hung from the walls and ceiling. The floor was covered with rose petal clippings. The entire room was gently lit by the flames of dozens of white and red colored candles. A handful of gold candles among them. These gave off sensual aromas that were intended to enhance the romantic mood.

Sitting on the side of the tub was a chilled bottle of wine and two empty glasses. Next to them were small bowls of fruit: strawberries, melon balls, red grapes and sliced apples. Next to those were bowls of whipped and clotted cream for the strawberries and melon rounds, and cups of chocolate and caramel dips for the apples and grapes.

She gasped. "Oh, Milori, ...this is so wonderful. But you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, pulled her close and whispered, "You're worth it, my dear. The most beautiful woman in all the world, and I am fortunate enough to be married to her."

"And what about those skinny supermodels from the human world?" she asked him, teasingly.

"Too skinny for my taste," he replied.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she asked him in a mock tone of annoyance.

"Absolutely not!" he replied. "You are perfect in every way."

She turned to him and smiled. Their eyes met. Clarion couldn't possibly love him more than she did right at this moment. Milori kissed her, caressing her lips with his. The Lord of Winter undid her hair, letting it fall carelessly around her soft shoulders. Then he ran his fingertips down her back. It had the desired effect. She arched in closer. He took the zipper of her dress and slowly pulled it down. In return, Clarion removed his cape and laid it aside. Then she started to undo his shirt, revealing Milori's strong chest. It all felt so right, and wonderful.

**~O~**

She tried once more to take the succulent fruit from his grasp, but he only toyed with her more. She glared at him playfully. Her body laying atop his in the warm, soapy waters of the tub, Clarion said. "Stop it, Milori. That's an order from your queen."

Lord Milori put the strawberry within her reach. She parted those lovely lips again to receive the fruit, but stopped and eyed her husband suspiciously. He kept a stoic face. Clarion reached up to take the fruit, but Milori took it away again. The Lord of Winter laughed.

"Are you defying a direct command from your queen?" she said, feigning an indignant air.

"It's more fun this way," he said with a sly grin.

"Is it really?" Queen Clarion lifted a single leg high out of the water, bubbles sliding off and revealing it in all its naked glory. She slid her hand up and down the thigh erotically before lowering it back into the bubbly water. "Dear, if you want to see this leg, or the other one, ever again you'll give me that strawberry."

"You could have just asked nicely," he said wearing a huge grin.

She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow at him. The wicked smile on her face gave away her amusement.

Milori lowered his head to hers and kissed her pleasingly. Then he fed her the cream covered fruit. She took it between her lips and teeth, slowly biting into the intoxicating berry.

"Mmm..," she breathed.

Next, he took a melon round, which had been skewered with a toothpick and dipped it into the whipped cream and playfully fed it to his love.

"Thank you, Milori," she said. "This is a wonderful surprise." Milori held her close and kissed the top of her head. They snuggled against each other, gently causing little ripples in the bubbly bath water.

When he fed her a piece of apple, he dipped it in chocolate, then let some of that chocolate dribble onto her nose. She raised her hand to wipe it away, but he held it back. Instead, Milori leaned over and kissed it off. Then he kissed her cheek, then her lips. They held each other in an embrace while they shared this passion.

In between bites of fruit, the couple sipped wine. A perfect vintage for a perfect evening together. When the fruit was gone and the wine bottle mostly empty, Milori cupped his hand, scooped some water and drizzled it on her far shoulder. The feel of warm water on her skin sent chills down her spine and gave the queen goose pimples. Then he caressed her shoulder with his left hand, slowly gliding it along her silky skin.

Next he kissed her on the lips, her chin and down her neck. Then, on her near shoulder he gently bit her skin, titillating her with his lips, tongue and teeth. She gasped and then let out a sensual groan. He moved to the back of her neck, and then to her ear where he whispered the sweetest things to her. She giggled and turned several shades of red, an embarrassed smile across her face.

"Milori, you are so devilish," she told him. He commenced to nibble on her ear, gently tugging on it and kissing her earlobe. Then he would stop and whisper some more, turning her giddy with delight and anticipation. When the water turned cool, they retired to her private bedchamber. Here they shared the most amazingly satisfying night together that they had ever known.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my first foray in M-Rated romance. I tried not to be too descriptive, instead letting the audience fill in the rest. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
